This I've Got to Hear
by scary wolf 27
Summary: This is nothing but a nice fluffy story about an extremely unusual couple...    Rate T just to be safe


**I'm back! i should be working on my other two stories right now... but i'm not right now. MUW-HA HA HA! uh..i mean... _*cough* *cough_**_*_

**Anyway, so this idea wouldn't leave me alone until i finally wrote it down...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CATS...sadly or the song used in this...  
**

**

* * *

**

I smiled as he pulled me closer to his chest. I nuzzled his neck, and in return I felt his lips brush across my face.

"I love you," he whispered softly. I finally opened my eyes, and craned my neck so I could look into his eyes.

"Really?" I asked. His scarlet eyes blazed with amusement.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? You're perfect; smart, beautiful, and funny," he mumbled before he kissed my lips. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up as our kiss grew. I brought my hand up to his face, feeling his scars and soft fur. He pulled me in even closer. My heart beat began to rise, and because I was pressed up against him, I could tell so did his. I finally broke the kiss, breathing in deeply. He smiled, revealing his long fangs. I cuddled up into his chest fur.

"If I'm so perfect then why don't I ever get noticed?" I jokingly asked as I lightly traced over the black R on his white chest.

"Because the Jellicles are just stupid and blind…no offense," my lover bluntly pointed out. I kissed his jaw, mumbling,

"None taken." He lightly ran his hand down my side. I purred as I felt his soft touch travel along my body. He stopped when his hand reached my leg, just above the knee. Gently grasping, he pulled my leg up to his waist, smiling slyly. I leaned up and kissed him again. He let my leg go and started to caress my face.

"Electra?"

"_Hmm?_"

"Will you be my mate?" He asked in a breathless whisper. Shocked, I looked up at him.

"They're not going to let us be together," he scoffed at my remark.

"Oh, please. They wouldn't dare to try to stop me. After all, I am _the_ Great Rumpus Cat." I gave a small smile as I brushed my fingers alongside his face.

"I know that, but-," I was cut off by a kiss on the lips.

"You need to relax. Everything is going to work out just fine," he mumbled. I sighed.

"You're right, Rum. Oh, and my answer is yes by the way." I could feel Rum start to purr as I rested my head on his chest.

"Tired?"

"Just a little bit."

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" I giggled at his offer.

"The Great Rumpus Cat wants to sing? This I've got to hear." Rum chuckled at my remark, but none the less, started singing,

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
_

I started to drift off into sleep, but I could still here Rum singing to me.

___Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing…_

_

* * *

_

**Aww..what a bunch of fluff. The song is I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith, hope you enjoyed it. oh, do you think i should continue it? just wondering, and don't forget too reveiw! **_  
_


End file.
